Usuario discusión:Wesley777i
Hola, soy Wesley y estás en mi página de discusión. Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia puedes dejarla aquí y te responderé lo más pronto posible. pues de acuerdo o bien puedes visitar la Zona de pruebas y después mostrarme el prototipo de tu idea, recuerda que aquí en no hay malas ideas. con respecto a la inactividad lo siento yo estoy igual, porque he entrado de nuevo a la escuela y estoy en turno vespertino, sin más que un saludo me retiro... F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 17:33 7 sep 2011 (UTC) RE Hola Wesley777i: La pagina a la que me refiero es: http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Diddy_Kong Aaron 2 22:38 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno, cambiare la plantilla. Aaron 2 00:32 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias Wesley777i por las felicidades, claro que hare un buen trabajo y cuidare la Wiki mucho. Bueno, saludos. Aaron 2 23:31 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Y. Bueno, si la habia deshechado la edicion pasada. Pero me di cuenta y empeze a deshechar todas la mias para dejar como lo tenias. Estoy pensando si deberia semiproteger la pagina. Re:Petición ¿Molestarme? para nada, la verdad sólo estaba esperando que me lo pidieras he notado quetu y Aaron 2 han destacado mucho en la actividad reciente, gracias ha ti he identificado muchos artículos que la verdad son menos que un esbozo, sólo deja revisar ciertas cosas y te confirmo si eres o no administrador entre mañana y el miércoles. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 02:03 20 sep 2011 (UTC) aceptado disculpa la tardanza pero tuve una carga extra de tarea en la preparatoria. En fin ya eres un administrador. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 03:18 23 sep 2011 (UTC) de nada amigo No te preocupes errores cometemos todos, ahora sólo una cosa que le digo a todos los administradores: no se toman decisiones abruptas todo se consulta con los demás ok? jaja es todo :D saludos F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 02:00 24 sep 2011 (UTC) disculpa de nuevo te pido disculpas por la inactividad, veo que tristemente eres el usuario que más edita, no porque sea malo sino porque la actividad de los usuarios ha bajado mucho incluso la mia, en fin disculpa porque no estoy ayudando yo que creé SmashPedia, y pues bueno trataré de conectarme más :D F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 04:34 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Wesley777i. Solo venia a preguntarte: ¿Para que sirve el resumen de edicion? Aaron 2 21:14 9 oct 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por entender, a ver cuando puedo, creeme que ahorita me colé a agarrar la pc, porque tengo inf. d tareas... a ver si puedo ambiarme a la mañana después del segnudo semestre xD F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 02:17 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya Estan Clasificadas para Borrado. GunBlazer 23:45 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok :D Aprovación tienes y pues bueno trataré de ayudar lo más posible, una duda... ¿tu no te postularás como burócrata? o ya lo hiciste? jaja en fin. es Todo. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 01:16 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Wesley777i, vine a invitarte a entrar al chat de la wiki, para discutir algunas cosas, espero te conectes si te encuentras. I'm thebest 21:13 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, bueno fue un error que cometi lo unico que quería es que la imagen fuera mas grande si quires borra la que subí y subo una nueva versión de la otra imagen. I'm thebest 23:44 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Eventos de Super Smash Bros. Melee Hola Wesley 777i, venia a preguntante: ¿Cuando vas a hacer las otras paginas de eventos de Super Smash Bros. Melee? (Los eventos del 21-30, 31-39, etc.) Me despido. Aaron 2 03:28 12 nov 2011 (UTC) :Bueno conectate al chat de la wiki para que hablemos acerca de la wiki. I'm thebest 23:57 11 nov 2011 (UTC) RE:Videos Oh, no sabia. Tan pronto como sepas me avisas por favor. Gracias. GunBlazer 00:44 14 nov 2011 (UTC) No, no lo esta. Es solo que ahora los videos estan mucho, mucho mas grandes. GunBlazer 01:00 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya asi estan bien. Gracias. GunBlazer 01:28 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Oye Wesley El Entrenador Pokémon tiene dos caracteristicas respecto a sus Pokémon: La stamina y el "type effectiveness" (La debilidad ante cierto tipo de ataques, no estoy seguro de como se diga en español :S). No crees que deberian ser mencionadas? GunBlazer 17:19 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Dejame explicarte: Como sabes, el Entrenador tiene tres Pokémon: Squirtle, Ivysaur y Charizard. Por ejemplo: Cuando Ivysaur es golpeado por un ataque tipo fuego (Digase, Gancho de fuego), Ivysaur es lanzado un 10% más lejos de lo normal. En cambio, si Ivysaur es golpeado por un ataque tipo agua (Digase, Pistola Agua) sera empujado un 10% menos de lo normal. Esto solo aplica para el Entrenador, por lo que NINGUN otro de los Pokémon tiene este inconveniente. thumb|150px|Cuando se les acaban los puntos, las poses cambianLa Stamina: Los Pokémon del Entrenador comienzan con 120 puntos de stamina, e iran perdiendo un punto por segundo (o sea, tienen 2 minutos de Stamina) y uno por cada ataque que hagan (excepto Cambio de Pokémon). Si se les acaban los puntos, su poder disminuye. Los Pokémon recuperan 2 puntos por cada segundo que no esten en el campo (Ejemplo: Se le acaban a Charizard, y se cambia a Squirtle, por lo que Charizard recuperara los puntos), y todos los recuperan cuando uno es sacado del escenario. Es todo. GunBlazer 18:17 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Nuevos articulos Pues si, si uso la nueva piel de Wikia. Pero para ver la actividad solo voy a "Actividad reciente". Aaron 2 01:09 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Wesley, si ya lo se (me trata como si no supiera nada XD) bueno lo de atras era juego, conectate al Chat del wiki y hablamos un rato. I'm thebest 19:25 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Destacados Oye Wes, ya hay que cambiar el articulo y la imagen destacada, no? GunBlazer 02:43 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Modifica estas Plantillas: Articulo destacado y ID. GunBlazer 03:02 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Wes, como que ya esta bueno de tener la Poké Ball de destacado. ¿Que no escogiste otro? GunBlazer 20:05 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Oye Wes No vengo en las proximas 3 semanas. Examenes. GunBlazer 02:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido Bienvenido de vuelta, Wesley777i. Me da gusto que ya volvieras. Casi no habia actividad y estube editando en estos dias. Otra cosa: He creado varios articulos de los personajes pero estan muy incompletos. Saludos. Aaron 2 18:28 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Atributos Oye Wes, podrias ayudarme a escribir resumenes de atributos? (Fijate en esta pagina y esta otra para que veas a que me refiero). GunBlazer 02:38 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Como quedaron los atributos de los Pokémon del Entrenador? GunBlazer 17:58 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Mis Disculpas Perdon, no sabia que la informacion venia de ese sitio (Tengo los Archivos Guardados en mi PC) Espero que me disculpes :D Princesa Peach Toadstool' 17:58 19 dic 2011 (UTC)'' ''Bueno, Soy yo o unicamente hay como 10 usuarios activos, estare al pendiente de la imagenes :D, i si es acaso info sobre., (quieres ser mi amigo?..)'' ''Princesa Peach Toadstool 18:49 19 dic 2011 (UTC)'' Imagen destacada Pues para mi se me hace mejor la de Corneria SSBB, se mira muy bien y quedaria perfecto para la portada. Saludos. Aaron 2 22:27 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Firma de colores Hola, Wesley777i. He notado que cuando me dejas mensajes tienes una firma de colores diferente a la normal, yo tambien quiero tener una firma asi, y: ¿Como cambiaste tu firma? Saludos. Aaron 2 02:59 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Firma de colores Muchas gracias, Wesley777i, si me funciono y me gusta mucho. De nuevo, gracias. Saludos. Aaron 2 05:25 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Encuesta En la votación de la pagina principal, debes poner a todos los personajes, contando formas alternativas. GunBlazer 03:59 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Mensaje para todos Hola Wesley 777i, venia a pedirte autorizacion para cambiar esta pagina, que da un mensaje a todos los del wiki, queria cambiarla para desear una Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo. Bueno es eso solamente. Saludos. Aaron 2 22:56 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Creacion de plantillas Hola Wesley777i, queria sabre como se hacen las plantillas, porque he notado que faltan muchas plantillas de los universos, que ahora solo estan disponibles por categorias y queria crear sus respectivas plantillas. Saludos. Aaron 2 06:04 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Salto puñetazo de fuego Mira la foto del ataque y lee la descripción que no está en negrita. GunBlazer 19:47 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Aura Esta en ingles, pero no es TAN dificil ;P Estuve investigando y logre dar con una carta bastante detallada de las propiedades del Aura de Lucario. Podrias, no se, hacer un artículo con ella? Es que debo irme. Pero volvere en un rato. GunBlazer 00:58 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Ya veo. Esta bien, lo escribire luego. Por cierto, aprovecho para decirte que talvez debamos mencionar el hecho de que en Melee y Brawl algunos personajes podian utilizar sus agarres como ataques aéreos (me refiero a que utilizan las cadenas con las que agarran como un ataque). Ya lo hago en el nuevo artículo que escribo. GunBlazer 19:22 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Ah, casi lo olvido. Tambien deberiamos escribir artículos acerca de estos medios (Uno para el Hookshot y el Clawshot de los Links, uno para la Cuerda Serpiente de Lucas, y uno para el Grappling Beam de Samus), ya que tienen una historia fuera de Super Smash Bros. GunBlazer 19:32 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaahhhhh, conque por eso era. Buena suerte con ponerlo en la PC XDDDDD GunBlazer 14:48 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Perdi mis poderes de Administrador Hola Wesley777i, veo que probaste lo de ser un Moderador del Chat, pero, ¿Como lo hiciste para que no te quitara tus poderes de Administrador? Yo tambien queria probar a ser un Moderador del Chat, pero me quito mis poderes de Administrador, ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? Saludos. Aaron 2 03:52 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Burocratas Hola Wesley777i, entiendo lo de los poderes, y creo que si podre seguir asi, y habra que hacer algo como un Blog o algo asi para decidir a otro Burocrata mas activo. P.D; Vi un articulo de los Spotlights y deberiamos tener uno, porque no hay muchos usuarios activos y casi solamente Nosotros 3 editamos Puedes ver los requisitos Aqui Saludos. Aaron 2 03:10 12 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Enlace Ya me preguntaba por que no se habia hecho XD GunBlazer 15:55 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Argumento del ESE Me dieron permiso en la wiki en ingles para traducir el suyo. Estas de acuerdo? GunBlazer 16:13 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Como deberiamos ponerle? "Este artículo fue donado por Smashwiki, la wikia en ingles de SSB" ó "La versión original de este artículo proviene de Smashwiki, la cual autorizo su traducción"; Cual? Alguna sugerencia? GunBlazer 16:25 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Devuelveme los poderes de Administrador Hola Wesley 777i, queria decirte que si porfavor me devolverias los poderes de Administrador (Ya que eres Burocrata). P.D. Aunque sea solo con ser Administrador me conformo, si tu quieres ponerme como Burocrata esta bien, quitame lo de Moderador del Chat. Otra cosa: Felicidades por ser el nuevo Burocrata. Saludos. Aaron 2 04:59 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Felicidades por conseguir ser B-crata! :) GunBlazer 01:49 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Nuevo articulo e imagen destacados Hola Wesley777i, Pera este mes de Enero te propongo este articulo como destacado, y como me dijiste; esta imagen sera la destacada de Enero. Otra cosa: Creo que ya podemos empezar a planear un Spotlight porque ya se resolvio el problema de los Burocratas. Hola Wesley777i, ya hize la encuesta del Mes de Enero, mirala a ver si te gusta. Aaron 2 23:26 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Alianza Hola Wesley 777 , he venido a hablar contigo para ver si nos podemos aliar con esta wiki donde soy admn Wiki Mario Party , bueno que dices espero tu respuesta '''Frio123 Giova 19:50 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre el chat Hola Wesley 777i, perdon sobre lo que paso de la encuesta; solo durara hasta el 31 de Enero. Tambien me preguntaba que si ya podiamos empezar con un Spotlight porque ya se soluciono lo de los Burocratas. Y, sobre el chat, dime que debo de hacer para poder empezar a chatear, porque no le entiendo nada. Saludos. Aaron 2 18:30 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Intente entrar de nuevo y me dice que esta temporalmente no disponible, mejor vamos al Chat de SmashPedia. Aaron 2 18:38 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Ahora tambien lo acabo de probar con Aaron 2 y me dice lo mismo. Aaron 2 18:43 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Re ok gracias por aceptar espero que tenga nuevos usuarios en mi wiki saludos'Frio123' Giova 23:01 22 ene 2012 (UTC) hola wesley estoy en el chat si quieres hablar conmigo mi teclado ya sirvio por ahora... Kirby2390 02:35 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Cambios revertidos Hola Wesley777i, ya reverti los cambios en las paginas MediaWiki. Aaron 2 18:09 28 ene 2012 (UTC) hola wesley te queria preguntar si sabes como ponerles imagenes a las plantillas de borrado o esbozo o cambiar lo que dicen. Kirby2390 01:04 30 ene 2012 (UTC) hola? wesley estas ahi? te estoy esperando en el chat... Kirby2390 22:49 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Tier List Oye Wes, puedes ir actualizando los lugares de los personajes en la Tier list? Recuerda que fue actualizada, y hubo varias bajones y subidas. GunBlazer 00:42 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Wesley, resulta ser que la han actualizado de nuevo. Podrias encargarte? Nada más fijate en el orden doe las caritas. Aqui esta. GunBlazer 16:26 6 may 2012 (UTC) Dejaste un espacio en blanco entre Pit y R.O.B. XD GunBlazer 02:09 8 may 2012 (UTC) Y no puedes quitarlo? Es que se ve feo :$ GunBlazer 20:56 8 may 2012 (UTC) Nueva imagen, Articulo y Encuesta Hola Wesley777i, como ya es Febrero se deberia cambiar la imagen, articulo y encuesta. Articulo: No se me ocurre uno; pero visitare la Wiki. Imagen: Antes me dijiste de 3 Imagenes, 2 ya fueron destacadas, falta esta Encuesta: Ya puedes tomarle la foto y hare una. Y disculpas con la inactividad, pero voy en Segundo de Secundaria y todo esta muy pesado, pero reviso el Wiki con frecuencia. Saludos. Aaron 2 00:52 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Pero ya es Febrero, el otro que se cambio el 21, fue por una equivocacion y necesitabamos cambiar lo destacado con urgencia, y crei que este iba a durar solo poco. Aaron 2 21:27 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Entonces el dia "Oficial" en que se cambia lo destacado seran los dias 21. Aaron 2 22:55 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Flotar Crees que hay que hacer un artículo de esa habilidad de Peach? Por cierto, hay que empezar con los elementos (Fuego, Electrico, etc.) GunBlazer 03:25 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Yo creo que si hay que hacerle un artículo. Recuerda que tiene historia fuera de Super Smash Bros. Y lo de los elementos, es por las Pegatinas. GunBlazer 02:45 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Wesley777i. Vi tu mensaje, no importa que hayas eliminado la imagen, no era oficial de todos modos. Bueno, gracias por la información. Princesa Daisy 22:00 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok. Gracias por la ayuda ;) Princesa Daisy 22:32 12 feb 2012 (UTC) #La primera imagen de Daisy (Go Daisy!.png) esta bien que la borres porque no es de SSB. #¿Por que borraste mi foto? Esa imagen la hice yo, no es fanart, y era con una imagen OFICIAL de SSB. Espero que entiendas estó. Saludos. Princesa Daisy 23:56 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Hmp... En otros wikis dejan subir tus propias fotos, además, el fundador debio hacer las reglas antes de retirarse. No crees? Y que haga la imagen no la convierte en fanart. Que me dices de esta imagen? NO es SSB, deberias borrar esa y no mi foto. Pues, no quiero pelear pero entiendelo... Gracias. Princesa Daisy 00:05 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Respuesta 1. NOOOOOO! 2. No, no deberia ir en minuscula. 3. Estoy creando un artículo y debo irme pronto. Podrias ponerle las categorías? Gracias. GunBlazer 20:53 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Como subir imagenes sin agregarlas a SmashPedia Hola Wesley777i, veo que no es correcto subir imagenes a SmashPedia si su unico proposito es decorar un perfil. ¿Me podrias enseñar como poner una imagen sin agregarla a SmashPedia? (Lo vi en otra discucion pero no entendi muy bien el procedimiento) Saludos. Aaron 2 02:06 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Personajes Las paginas de los personajes (fuera de SSB) son un CAOS. Se supone que estas deben hablar de su historia. GunBlazer 13:43 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Alianza Hola, soy CM Xavi, máximo responsable de The Legend of Zelda Wiki. El objetivo de mi mensaje, como bien describe el titulo, es una Alianza entre mi wiki y la suya. Ya he hablado esto con el admin. Aaron 2, a él le parecía buena idea, y me pidio que atmbién hablara contigo. Antes de nada, decir que soy un fan de la saga Smash Bros.y que han hecho un excelente trabajo. Su wiki me parece que sería una más que buena alianza, más que nada por que los temas que ambas wikis tratan estan conectados. Contesta a mi mensaje en mi discusión (aquí), gracias por atenderme y un saludo --CM Xavi 09:20 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Wes, no crees que necesitemos una plantilla para identificar terminos que, si bien no son oficiales, tienen un impacto significativo dentro de Super Smash Bros.? Mira la pagina de los Clones, y veras a lo que me refiero. GunBlazer 15:44 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Pagina principal Hay que cambiar la parte del nuevo SSB; ya comenzaron a desarrollarla. GunBlazer 18:11 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Nuevo administrador Hola Wesley77i, pues gracias; por lo menos ya se manejar las plantillas, tuve que escojer articulos porque no estabas, y habia que cambiar lo destacado. Pero, como dice el Titulo, dejame decirte que le dije a GunBlazer que si queria ser Administrador, y acepto. Fue porque estuve algo inactivo (Por cierto, ya son vacaciones XD) y el se encargaria mientras yo no este, pero como son vacaciones intentare estar mas tiempo aqui. Saludos. Aaron 2 18:51 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Varios 1.Con respecto al artículo de Roy, si, estaba usando el nombre en inglés (no conocía el nombre en español). 2.¿Que no lo ibas a poner como Articulo Destacado? 3.La verdad no soy la mejor persona a la que puedes preguntarle sobre la imagen, ya que yo mismo la subi. GunBlazer 03:16 4 may 2012 (UTC) Muerte súbita Podrías conseguir imágenes mejores de la muerte súbita de Super Smash Bros.? Las que tome no estan muy... bien que digamos. GunBlazer 01:29 21 may 2012 (UTC) Como sacar foto a la encuesta mensual Hola Wesley777i, como sabes a veces me he encargado de la portada, pero hay algo que no se hacer: Las fotos de las encuestas. Porfavor dime como se hacen, ya se acerca Junio y quiero saber como se hace. Aaron 2 00:00 26 may 2012 (UTC) Gracias Hola Wesley777i, gracias por enseñarme, (Si tengo Windows 7) no te preocupes que ya hize a foto, ya la subi y la puse. Saludos. Aaron 2 22:40 6 jun 2012 (UTC) si no te preocupes aunque honestamente el cuadro fue lo unico que copie ya que tengo todos los smash bros y ya estoy por acabar el ultimo. Y ahora queria decirte y preguntarte; si tengo todos pero yo para jugar como no tengo mucho dinero que digamos y no puedo comprar las consolas tengo que "emularlos" en la pc ¿eso afecta en algo a mi cuenta? o nop hay problema gracias Wesley777i ahora otra duda que tengo es que ya voy 2 meses jugando el SSBB y me falta un trofeo, el de los stickers y no se como podria conseguir todos los stickers ya que son alrededor de 700 y yo solo tengo 674 algun consejo para conseguir mas stickers 1. Firma tus mensajes. 2. Intenta usar algo como esto: qN5qnUpWA_Q GunBlazer 13:06 13 jun 2012 (UTC) oye Wesley777i me he dado cuenta de que falta una categoria en ataques y es el ataque smash, no se mucho sobre el tema pero se una que otra cosa y me preguntaba si podia añadir esa categoria Ya esta puesta. Todas las de Ataques Smash estan puestas. GunBlazer 14:08 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Desarrollo de las Paginas OH GOD, WHY? GunBlazer 19:39 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Duda Hola, Wesley. Cuánto tiempo sin charlar, tengo una pregunta: ¿puedo subir un dibujo de un personaje perteneciente a Super Smash Bros.? Es que hice a Meta Knight y me gustaría mostrarlo, agradecería tu respuesta. Saludos. -- Princesa Daisy 22:42 24 jun 2012 (UTC). Pruebas ¿Tu también? Al menos ya terminó ;_; GunBlazer 02:03 30 jun 2012 (UTC) Plantillas ilegibles Lo cierto es que muchas plantillas de las que van en "Véase también" están escritas con el color blanco. Yo a 3 les cambié el color para que se pudieran leer. En realidad muchas plantillas están con color blanco como: Plantilla:Universo Fire Emblem o Plantilla:Universo Mario Creo que hay que cambiarles el color también para que queden como esta: Plantilla:Sagas de SmashBros Espero que me entiendas --Seba 20 90 00:40 2 jul 2012 (UTC) :Si, creo que si. Seba 20 90 00:47 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Redirecciones Hola, estaba revisando el artículo Indefensión y me pareció buena idea crear una redirección a esta página con el nombre de Indefenso. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerla me salió un mensaje de registro de borrados donde aparecía la página borrada por ti. No entiendo cual es el problema de que exista esa redirección si hay tantas páginas como Salto del muelle, que tienen la palabra indefenso escrita en rojo. Si la redirección no se crea habrá que editar todas las páginas en esas condiciones y son varias. Seba 20 90 18:43 6 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡Por eso es que no existian! ¡Yo había creado esa redirección hacia mucho tiempo! GunBlazer 20:31 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Sm4sh Ya hay que crear el artículo. En serio. Por cierto, copie la plantilla de para mi perfil :P GunBlazer 15:39 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Noticia ¡Project Sora cerró sus puertas! GunBlazer (discusión) 14:59 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Project Sora era el estudio de Masahiro Sakurai, el estudio en el que desarrolló Kid Icarus: Uprising. Y como una división de Sora Ltd., es relevante. GunBlazer (discusión) 17:13 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Wesley777i me preguntaba si en Sabias que se puede agregar que Charizard y Meta Knight son los unicos que vuelan un poco en vez de correr?Serginator (discusión) 15:16 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Wii U SEGA dice que sale en Noviembre! GunBlazer (discusión) 18:03 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Plantilla:Universos Um, perdon por molestar, pero despues de ponerme a ver que artículos voy a trabajar me di cuenta de que faltan algunos universos en la tabla. Se que tres de ellos no tienen personajes, pero si escenarios (y trofeos en otros casos), y por ende deben ir en la tabla. También quiero sugerir un nuevo estilo en la tabla: ---- Universos Anfitrión: [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] Relacionados con personajes: Todos los universos normales por orden alfabético ([[Donkey Kong (universo)|''Donkey Kong]], ''EarthBound'', etc.) Relacionados con escenarios: ''Animal Crossing'' - ''Electroplankton'' - ''Nintendo DS'' Relacionados con ayudantes: Todos los universos de los ayudantes que no sean de ningun otro universo (como Barbara, cuyo universo es ''Daigasso! Band Brothers'', o Saki Amamiya, nativo de ''Sin and Punishment'') por orden alfabético. ---- Pero ese cambio lo dejaremos para más tarde cuando terminemos con todo. Lo pongo aquí porque... después se me olvida XD Además, aun hay que crear todos los ayudantes (¡¿como es que no se había hecho!?) para luego darte la lista completa de universos de ayudantes, pero esto es más urgente: GunBlazer (discusión) 19:16 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Una plantilla con todos los ayudantes es lo que se necesita. GunBlazer (discusión) 12:08 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Y si, agregalos ahora. GunBlazer (discusión) 12:12 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Nigun uso se le había dado entonces ¬¬GunBlazer (discusión) 15:33 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Wesley, ''Electroplankton'' tiene su propio icono, y te falto ''Nintendo DS'', que también tiene su propio icono. GunBlazer (discusión) 16:03 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Aqui estan. GunBlazer (discusión) 17:23 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, yo quería preguntar algunas cosas acerca de los universos: 1º_ Como se va a llamar el universo de Wario? ¿Wario (universo) o Wario Ware (universo)? 2º_ ¿Sonic (universo) o Sonic the hedgegoh (universo)? 3º_ ¿En qué universo va R.O.B.? En la lista de trofeos yo lo voy a poner en "Otros", pero... por eso pregunto. 4º_ ¿que va a pasar con los muchos ayudantes que no tienen cavida en ningun universo de los que ya están hechos? En el caso de Infanteria y tanques, me parece que vienen de Advance War, o algo así. Espero que puedan responderme--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 17:41 19 jul 2012 (UTC) 1. Wario (universo) 2. Sonic (universo) 3. Este el universo de R.O.B.; sin embargo, su trofeo va en la categoría "Otros" 4. Cuando creemos a todos los ayudantes, crearé sus propios universos (''Sin and Punishment'', por ejemplo, es el universo de Saki Amamiya, cuyo artículo no tenemos), y si, el de la Infanteria y tanques es ''Advance Wars''. GunBlazer (discusión) 18:02 19 jul 2012 (UTC) :Entendido, ahora mismo hago los cambios respectivos--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 18:18 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Perdona, pero no importa copiar en las wikis, que yo sepa. Busca en Wikipedia "preguntas habituales" Puedes explicarme Donde está esta plantilla? GunBlazer (discusión) 20:12 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Hablando de plantillas que todavía no están creadas, falta la del universo Yoshi. y por cierto, falta la Categoría:Universo Yoshi--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 00:34 28 jul 2012 (UTC) También esta. GunBlazer (discusión) 05:16 29 jul 2012 (UTC) RE: Imagen Creo que es oficial, pero no nos sirve para nada. GunBlazer (discusión) 17:05 3 ago 2012 (UTC) a borrar varias imágenes consideré que estaban de más, así que las puse aquí. las de los trofeos... quisiera explicar eso. Lo que pasó fue que otro usuario subió esas imágenes casi al mismo tiempo que yo, pero dejé las mías porque tienen mejor resolución.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 16:35 4 ago 2012 (UTC) RE: Smash Bros DOJO!! Esta relacionado con Super Smash Bros., ya lo estoy haciendo, y si, es necesario para explicar el propósito del sitio, junto con Smabura-Ken. GunBlazer (discusión) 19:55 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Que si. GunBlazer (discusión) 20:20 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Bien, lo hare. GunBlazer (discusión) 20:34 6 ago 2012 (UTC) RE: Licencias no, creo que no, considerando que las imágenes las tomo de páginas externas, no son capturas mías propiamente. Pero si prefieres que les ponga Screenshots lo haré, pero ya hay varios otros trofeos con la otra licencia.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 22:51 6 ago 2012 (UTC) :OK--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 23:55 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Nueva pagina Oye Wesley777i 'me he estado fijando mas a fondop en el wiki y note y tambien pense que deberiamos '''agregar una nueva categoria en los movimientos especiales ya que movimientos especiales que sostienen al enemigo como los de Bowser o Lucario sostienen al enemigo de otra manera a la de un agarre normal Digo"deberiamos" Serginator (discusión) 13:16 7 ago 2012 (UTC) No. Es simplemente irrelevante. GunBlazer (discusión) 13:57 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Wikia Wes, ¿por la mera casualidad, Wikia esta actulizandose? Es que ya he subido un par de nuevas versiones de imágenes, pero esta se niegan a cambiar. GunBlazer (discusión) 19:50 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Ya veo. En cuanto a lo que me pediste... Ah, él >:| Veras, en la [[w:c:super-smash-bros|wikia en inglés (pseudo-abandonada) de ''Smash]], este "usuario" tenía una cuenta llamada Mr. Curious, la cual debido a sus repetidas ofensas, fue eventualmente desactivada por Wikia. Esto causó que en forma de IP, regresara. Sin embargo, la wiki en inglés bloqueó sus varias direcciónes IP por un plazo de para siempre (el tiempo maximo para bloquear una IP no debe pasar de 3 meses; ya le avise a Aaron debido a que tiene ese problema), y esta obsesionado con "vengarse", dejandonos mensajes a mi y al que viste en wikis que ni siquiera sabemos que existen, y nos acusa de acosadores. Le doy el beneficio de la duda en este wiki, por lo que no lo he bloqueado aun. Pero creeme, de ver SOLO una cosa que lo relacione, se va. GunBlazer (discusión) 13:06 21 ago 2012 (UTC) Pasó algo muy extraño con esta imagen. ¿Sabes que pudo haber pasado? Yo quería subir otra.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 02:17 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Con respecto a lo de la imagen, el problema se resolvió sólo =D Ahora con respecto a hacerme Administrador, aunque si bien tienes razón, no pedí ser administrador, creo que me gustaría quedarme con los poderes. Pero no los voy a usar mucho, voy a seguir colaborando igual que como lo venía haciendo desde antes.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 03:22 22 ago 2012 (UTC) RE: Logo Ese logo es oficial y puede utilizarse. Yo, sin embargo, voy a subir una versión más "limpia" y borrare esa. GunBlazer (discusión) 12:12 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Embosozo estoy editando RE: Perfect Dark No, no le hare un universo. Simplemente seguire el mismo estilo que con Balloon Fight. Y si, apreciaríamos tu ayuda con imagenes de ambos artículos. GunBlazer (discusión) 18:35 26 ago 2012 (UTC)